


【曜梨】寻找光明（R18 單篇完）

by xdfb (orphan_account)



Category: Aqours-Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, 年齡差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xdfb
Summary: 晓迪原lofter住民，正逐渐搬家至ao3/PLURK中。曜梨推/重度百合患者原地址：http://xdfb-inmk.lofter.com/





	【曜梨】寻找光明（R18 單篇完）

　　2017的生日，曜换了个手机号。  
　　今年的春天很冷，迟来的生贺聚会上，沉凝的味道很重。  
　　鱼虾大肉一应俱全，朋友们兴致很高，说曜总算是出落的这么完美，希望她能跟喜欢的人善始善终。  
　　“我木有喜欢的人。”  
　　曜也跟着傻笑，端起酒杯仰头喝了。  
　　酒是白酒，落在口里辣乎乎的，吞下去的那一刻喉咙口里就像炸开了一团火球，刺激而乏味，就连舌尖上跳跃流连的，也全是那股子辛辣炽烈的白酒味。  
　　曜是个酒量不太好的小姑娘。  
　　几小盅酒敬进肚子里，脸上就开始烧乎乎的，视线里映入的灯光也浓缩成球，滚滚圆圆的，像live上那盏投远光的灯。  
　　那灯总是明亮，稍不留神对上了，眼睛便像被灯光一扫，便明白了什么做扎眼睛。  
　　现在不在舞台上，不用对着那些扎眼睛的灯光扯出笑容。  
　　思绪乱七八糟的翻，桌上的菜也吃不下，朋友们还在那里谈笑风生，饭局近末，她索性借口酒喝得太多，身体不适，先回房间里休息。  
　　直到一头栽倒在床上的时候，她才想起来摸出手机。  
　　通讯录上一片空白，她闭着眼睛凭着记忆乱摁，电话嘟嘟两声被很快接起，那边迟疑的喂声传来，她就喷着酒气低低地笑。  
　　“猜猜我是谁呀？”  
　　那头沉默了一下，声音懒懒地传过来，颇为无奈又无语的样子，曜开始不自觉地眯着眼睛想这人在电话那头把白眼翻上天的样子。  
“渡边曜哦？”  
　　“猜对啦，没有奖励。”她仗着酒精的效果跟这人软声软气地撒娇，枕头太软了，躺着很不舒服，她于是翻了个身趴着，那头声音传过来，还是有气无力地。  
　　“怎么想起换手机号了？”  
　　“想换就换了嘛.....”  
　　安静突如其来，曜眨了眨眼，对着空气扯出一个灿烂的笑容。  
　　“对啦，梨子姐姐，不打算祝我生日快乐吗。”  
　　“生日快乐。给我打长途就是为了说这个？”  
　　那头的语气狐疑，曜傻傻地笑回去。  
　　屋子里暖气很足，灯光也柔柔的，挂灯投下的光束落在她抬手乍开的五指间。  
　　掌心稍稍用力，手指微微屈成虚握的模样，那光便淘气地跑开了。  
　　千言万语，万水千山，好多话想说。  
　　好多话都难说出口。  
　　烂熟于心的号码，拨过去怎么可能只是为了央那一声生日快乐？  
　　这怎么可能。  
　　“梨子酱…”曜张了张口，最后还是讪讪地笑了一声，“突然忘了想要说什么吧。不然你先挂了吧。”  
　　“我真的挂了噢？”那头的声音隔着电话传过来，带了些呲啦杂乱的电音撞进耳膜里，质感真实，却也飘飘渺渺地，难以捉摸。  
　　她现在该会是什么表情呢？  
　　拧着眉头揣测？拿着电话迟疑不定？  
　　或者皱眉瘪嘴，没了往日笑眼弯弯的模样，却是一副让人欺负了的委屈模样。  
　　那样的梨子并不好看。  
　　曜想到那副模样心里便惊痛到说不出话，慌忙拉回思绪时，她发现梨子并没有挂电话。  
　　在背景纯黑的屏幕上，唯有通话时间孤零零地挂在上面，白线绕在樱内梨子这个名字的周围，一此又一次地打圈旋转，像咬不到自己尾巴的兽。  
　　连此时此刻，就连心坎上忽然泛开的刺痛都是莫名其妙的。  
　　梨子的呼吸声又轻又浅，落在耳边就像挠。  
　　像心尖尖上勾过去的猫爪爪，软软轻轻地，想抓却抓不到。  
　　“你还不挂啊？”她笑笑，阖了眼睛，声音里有点疲倦难过的味道，低低顿顿的：“好啦好啦，就是久了没看见你，想你了。”  
　　“你还知道想我。”梨子哼哼唧唧地，顿了一会，又没好气地跟她讲：“知道想我就照顾好自己，别都成年了还把自己折腾出病来，我心疼。”  
　　她顿了顿，没等曜从这话里反应过来，又补上一句话。  
　　“大家都心疼。”  
　　“知道啦知道啦。”曜连连应着，吁了口气，“好啦，说完了。你挂吧。”  
　　这次梨子没有犹豫，曜只听见电话嘟嘟两声响，屏幕从通黑转成了锁屏桌面。  
　　那是梨子在弹琴时被躲在钢琴后的她偷拍下来的。  
　　曜看见了锁屏的那个人，忍不住笑出来。  
　　笑着笑着，又似乎有了些顿顿低低的呜咽声，碎在了空气里。  
　　开了暖气的空气还是冷冷清清的，曜把脸埋进枕头，泪水肆意地从眼眶中宣泄而下，很快濡湿大半江山。  
　　“生日快乐呀。”她轻轻地说，声音闷闷地，带着浓厚的鼻音，“渡边曜。”  
　　这句话她不清楚是对谁说的，只是悲伤与难过来的太突然，她猝不及防，便将这种如同深海压一般厚重的情绪归于绝望，唯有眼泪来得突兀，真实到过了头。  
  
伸出手想抓住什么——  
伴着新生儿的哭声，曜张开眼，虽说此时她不知道自己叫什么。  
对崭新世界的不安和期待都流淌在闪闪发亮的水蓝里，小手刚刚放到嘴边就被人拍开，顺着那人的身影看去才发现了五岁的梨子。  
那是谁？小小的身躯趴住婴儿床，伸手抓住了即将远离的衣袖。  
在场的所有人都哈哈大笑了起来，对梨子说曜好像很喜欢你啊。  
攥住藏在袖中的手掌，将梨子拉到自己床边，咿呀咿呀的喊着。稚嫩的脸庞上是小孩子最惹人疼爱的笑容。  
“阿姨，她的名字取好了吗？”  
“曜，叫渡边曜。”  
急忙伸手抱起坐在婴儿床上的曜，一下下轻抚着还没长出头发的小孩。曜只能挥着那双小手，想再靠近她一些。  
“曜酱！我叫梨子，樱内梨子。”  
  
有人说，樱内出生在镇上五年最开心的一天就是这一年四月的第十七个日子，暖阳扫去些许冰冷的云朵，赶走了阴霾。  
日复一日的钢琴练习，那之后让梨子多了一份期待。  
一曲弹毕，视线扫过自家的客厅，纳闷平日那灰色的小吵闹跑去了哪里。  
“梨子姐姐～今天弹什么听？”  
“不要吓我啦...曜想听什么？”抱起从沙发后跑出来的小曜放在腿上，梨子指着乐谱的目录给她看。  
食指从第一行划到最后一行，整齐排列的“鬼画符”给小曜造成了极大的困惑。  
“那个...曜看不懂这些。”  
“那随便选一个怎么样？”  
闭上眼睛不断在那一页上点来点去，梨子有些忐忑，那上面有的曲子自己一次都没能完整弹下来。  
“这个！”  
看到曜按住的曲名，那是自己被父亲教的最久但依然弹不好的曲子，谱子早已了然于心。  
  
黑白相间的琴键便是童年的全部，而曜为这幅画点上了一些色彩。  
梨子想起这个小妹妹刚刚出生那一天，手指按下了琴键。  
和弦响起，曜随着梨子指尖流出的温暖旋律晃着自己小小的身体，眼睛轻眯。  
  
“这首曲子，曜觉得怎么样？”  
“像太阳公公那样子？感觉小曜可以出发了！”  
“哈哈，听起来是那样子呢，其实这首曲子啊...”  
若有所思地点了点头，曜想起有件重要的事没有问。  
“梨子姐姐，你刚才弹的曲子叫什么？”  
“Always With Me”  
“意思是？”  
一直 陪在我身边吧  
  
梨子要去外面读高中时，曜穿着自己最喜欢的外套跑到车站和她说再见。  
“我又不是不回来了，曜是好孩子对吧？”  
“嗯，那样我会去找你的，曜可是体育课的第一名！”  
做决定的不会是孩子辈，梨子一周前填写本地学校的报名表时才发现那早被换成了一所更有名但更远的学校。在那边有更好的钢琴老师，也有机会参加更高规格的比赛——是这样被告知的。原来的报名表早不知被碎纸机吞到了哪里，梨子拿到的永远只有最优解。  
“不过这样就听不到钢琴了...”  
手里被塞进什么东西，曜不解的看向梨子。  
“今年我不能陪曜一起过生日了，至少先把礼物送给你吧。”  
梨子每年都会送给曜一个八音盒，每年的曲子都不一样，但一定是她为曜弹过的曲子。  
“答应梨子姐姐，到了生日那天再打开好吗？”  
曜点了点头，紧抱住比自己年长的梨子，抓住她的衣袖死死不肯松手。  
“好啦，车就要开了，别让我担心好吗？”  
“曜会乖乖的等梨子姐姐回来，约好了哦！”  
“嗯，约好了。”  
松开对方的的小指，曜在夕阳的余晖里看着火车一节节开向自己不曾到过的远方，车头冒出的蒸汽一点点拉下夜晚的帷幕，为她的回忆按下了暂停。  
  
一个月后，曜在自己的屋里拿出被彩纸包裹的盒子，把八音盒放在桌上。  
拨动开关，漆黑的房间瞬间被染成蓝色，传出的旋律是...  
梨子不可能搞错，但这跟那年的内容一样。  
转动了一圈又一圈，熟悉的旋律飘扬在房间中，曜听出了一点不同——更流畅的演奏、更平稳的感情。  
曜在桌上睡着了，手中紧握着梨子说过她最喜欢的旋律。  
“其实这首曲子里面，包含着各种各样的回忆。”  
“回忆？”  
“嗯，这一节很欢快，但下一节的音调就突然降下来了。有的是愉快的有的是悲伤的，有人说这是和自己最重要的人相遇时的曲子，也有人说这是不得不离别时的曲子。”  
“那梨子姐姐喜欢的是那种？”  
“我倒是想知道曜喜欢那种。”  
从梨子的腿上跳下，曜跑到客厅中间说  
“听梨子姐姐弹钢琴的时候！”  
  
只是这次，渡边曜没再抓住樱内梨子的衣袖。  
  
火车哐当哐当的行驶过一个又一个隧道，每当黑白交替时，梨子的项链就闪一下。可能是玻璃中的反光太过刺眼，她决定摘下来。  
长期佩戴被磨掉颜色的的平面钢琴小吊坠，她记不清原本的颜色了，曜兴奋地跑过来让自己低下头，从一个小方盒中取出这个物件的时候，好像刚刚五岁。  
五年...十年...曜已经从襁褓中的婴儿长成了懂事的姑娘。  
“明明再过两年就能看到她闹别扭直接喊我名字了。”  
—————————  
今天的演奏会对她来说是新的起点，所以她又寄了张票给曜，电话打不通就发了条信息。  
「门票已经寄出去了，如果来不了的话提前通知我一声。」  
锁上屏幕，把手机扔进包里。  
真冷。  
梨子搓了搓有些僵住的指节，拎起书包离开位于市中心的公寓。  
都二十五岁了还惦记着小她五岁的曜，说出来不知道爸妈会不会笑话她。  
  
一场堪称完美的演奏，身着礼服的她站起身来向观众们鞠躬示意后退下了舞台，没再去看那个空位。  
连续几年，从第一次比赛到个人演奏会，寄给曜的门票全部消失了，打电话过去问也只是说没有收到。  
  
而此时曜靠在场馆的门口，手里捏着那张特等席的门票。听到场内剧烈的鼓掌声，演奏结束、她该离开了。  
趁着观众们还没散场，曜赶上了正好开来的汽车，忐忑的回到了家。手机震动了几次但她没打算去看，那肯定是梨子发来的短信。  
公车旁各类车辆前前后后穿行，坐在窗边索然无味地看着远处的路灯靠近，再落到后面去。曜的视力下降了不少，能一眼认出远处梨子的她现在只能看到窗外闪过的阵阵光点，揉了下乏了的眼睛，决定到家之前先这样闭着眼睛休息一下。  
公车的声响并不影响她的感觉，没过几分钟就睡着了。  
最后一排的座位。  
  
这样能改变什么？  
曜不明白，每当自己来到会场的时候都不敢进去，自己在怕什么？  
因为她再没回来过，生气了吗？  
害怕自己认不出梨子？害怕梨子认不出自己？  
还是因为樱内梨子她，被完美地笼罩在聚光灯下，而自己只是她妹妹一样的童年玩伴......  
曜不敢再想，生怕挖空最后一点回忆。  
  
“小姐，您听到的吗...”  
“...嗯...怎么了？”  
迷迷糊糊地被人叫醒，原来是司机。  
“我睡着了啊...”  
  
扶着把手下车结果一个踉跄摔在了地上。  
“体能也退化了...渡边曜你要完啊。”  
拍了拍衣服和裤子上的灰，拽着影子到家睡觉。  
反正明天也会是这种生活，后天可能也是。  
再没像名字那样照亮过自己，也不再想着照亮谁了。她最喜欢的人可能不再需要她的陪伴。  
  
散场一段时间后，钢琴家让助理先下班，自己却绕到会场前面去等车了。  
坐在长凳上等公交，无聊地刷着手机上的内容。  
通知灯闪着亮光...  
「今天得帮家里的忙，抱歉。」  
「没关系的，今天的演出很成功哦。」  
嗡嗡——  
「那就好，早点休息吧。」  
收起手机看到远处缓缓驶来的末班车，梨子起身站到路边，发现自己方才坐下的地方有一张小纸。  
似乎是票根，正面上标着票价和座位，日期是今天。  
这不就是自己送出去的票...  
曜一定来过，来看她的演奏了。  
  
捏着那张票根坐在车尾，想了想还是拨通了曜的电话。  
为什么要撒谎呢？  
“滴滴...”  
曜，因为我失约了所以讨厌我了吗？  
“......”  
“滴——…”  
关机了，现在是十点半。  
那个夜里都缠着自己玩的小曜，现在也学会了早睡早起。  
父母常说，孩子长大了总有一天会不再依靠家人。  
  
已经很久没见过曜了，头发长了没有？身高总该长了吧，会不会自己认不出？  
熄灭的屏幕中映出自己略显疲惫的神情，眼袋清晰可见。  
“还能认出我来吗？”  
车灯照亮了桥下的隧道，一盏盏路灯从旁边闪过。  
最后一排的座位。  
  
无法说出口的感情早在自己离开时便萌芽了。  
居住在灰白世界的梨子，因为小曜口中一次次的请求重新按下琴键，只为看看她那幅满足的样子。  
可自己离开太久了，留给渡边曜的东西只有那几个不起眼的八音盒和几年的记忆片段。  
想起当时为她弹奏的那首Always With Me，一阵酸痛钻过鼻腔。那是记忆中第一次完整流畅的弹出那首曲子，就连一向严厉的父亲也没忍住夸了她一番。  
曜就像有魔法的画笔，在冰冷的灰白中填上了温暖的颜色。  
八音盒演奏出的优美旋律环绕在房间里，梨子沉沉的睡着了。  
想快一点见到你...再快一点就好...  
我想回到那天的列车上，偷偷从窗户上跳下来，然后给你一个惊喜，告诉你梨子姐姐哪里都不会去，看你那手舞足蹈的样子，然后把你抱起来揉揉你的短发，一起回家吃饭、上学、想听什么样的曲子我一定都弹给你...  
  
这种死死扼住心脏的感觉...啊啊，原来如此吗？  
已经，狡猾地喜欢上了这个喊自己姐姐的孩子啊。  
  
困意全无，披上外套打开台灯，从厚厚的琴谱下面抽出一张画满了斜线，重写了一次又一次的信纸。  
抬头的名字早被划的看不清是谁，但梨子还是在那填上了字。  
………  
钟表敲响了十二点整的声音，将日历再翻过一页。  
再过一周就是曜的生日了，那天自己的安排是全国巡演的最后一场，那之后...  
  
“万众瞩目的音乐家樱内梨子将于本次的出后开始海外巡演...这则的报道最近经常见呢，曜姐姐。”  
坐在桌对面一起吃饭的，是旁边高海阿姨家的女儿，比自己还小几岁。  
“嗯，是啊。”  
背靠着电视，曜只能听到里面传来的女声，似乎报道着梨子这些年得过的各种奖...但曜并不想关心。  
听的耳朵都磨出茧子了...  
砰的一声放下吃到一半的米饭，把筷子整齐的叠在上面，一声“我吃饱啦”就下了桌。  
“对不起了千歌酱，今天姐姐不能陪你玩了。”  
  
拖着沉重的步伐回到房间，在抽屉里翻出这几年攒下的门票。  
自己曾说过——“我会去找你的！”  
现在看镜子里的自己，长高了，脸也圆了一点，女孩子的体征在这个年龄发育的恰到好处。  
唯独这颗胆小懦弱，不敢面对的心还是当初那副模样。  
守在列车前嘴里支支吾吾地想说话，可颤动的胸腔把刚出口的单字吞了回去。  
没能在离开之前说出自己的心意，当时的小曜并不后悔，只因她相信着...相信着梨子姐姐完成学业后会回来，回到曜身边让她撒娇。  
时光的齿轮涂掉了彩色颜料，把记忆里的渡边曜和樱内梨子还原成了初始的灰白。  
无言的躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，被漆成蓝色的空间没能给她带来多少静谧。  
“梨子...姐姐...”  
如果我能再勇敢一点的话，是不是就能见到现在的你了？  
不是在舞台上或是电视上，不必在那金碧辉煌的大厅，更不必穿那件你钟爱的晚礼服。  
如果是只有我能看到的你...该多好。  
  
散放在床边的八音盒上的旋钮早已脱落，等待主人的用心修理。  
樱内梨子，她的暗恋对象，下个月就会飞往海外开始巡演。然后定居在国外也说不定，才华横溢的艺术家不都那样决定吗？渡边曜心想。  
五年也好十年也好，重要的是将来。那人不回来兑现她的诺言，就轮到自己了吧。  
“我来找你了哦，梨子姐姐。”  
  
拆开邮件的纸封，一张彩印的地图和信纸被摊开在桌上。  
曜：  
“虽然这封信重写了十几次，但还是抱歉这么晚才寄给你。”  
什么啊，怎么这里都要道歉。  
“今天就是曜的二十岁生日了，终于曜也成年了。”  
“本想能回去为你庆生，但你可能知道今天是我在国内的最后一场演奏。”  
当然知道啊，你得过的奖我倒着都能背出来。  
“后天我就会离开这里...一直没能回家去看你，想必你生气了吧。”  
小曜很生气哦，姐姐。  
“有一些事其实在心里憋了很久一直没能跟你说，看来只能等我回来了吧。”  
“巡演不会持续很久，年末我就会回来，到那时——”  
捏着信纸的一角，曜靠在椅背上轻轻地哭了，眼角滴下的泪珠蔓延在纸张上，模糊了那人的名字。  
曜从未像现在这样痛恨自己的胆小，明明她朝思暮想的那个人也在等她。  
泪水模糊了视线，本就视力不太好的她现在真的只能看到星斑点点，和穿行其中的一束流星。  
确认时间，离开演还有五个小时。  
  
“猜猜我是谁呀？”  
“怎么，不是刚刚才通过电话吗？”  
“我收到信啦。”  
电话那头停了一下，似乎在想自己在信中写了什么。  
“那，今天能来吗？”  
“抱歉，梨子姐姐。”  
你的魔术师，不能告诉你有什么惊喜呀。  
  
在开演前一个小时，曜上气不接下气的从公车站跑到会场门口，后悔忘了带那张地图，人生地不熟的在市区里绕了半天才想起场馆的名字。  
“呼——”  
梨子现在肯定在后台准备，攥着那张宝贵的门票，曜第一个跑进了观众席。  
里面居然这么宽敞——村里的孩子感叹着，找到了自己的座位。  
很巧，只有这一场梨子给自己的不是第一排的票。  
场内的灯光很快就暗了下来，帷幕拉开，年轻的钢琴家缓缓踏上舞台。  
每一步的的声音都回荡在宽敞的空间内，终于，她在琴椅上坐定，洁白修长的指尖轻碰上琴键。一曲曲象征告别的旋律从梨子的指尖缓缓流出，如河流一般蜿蜒至观众席的每一个座位上，倾注着长时间所有人对她的关怀，她将感激之情藏在每个音符中，随着手指的轻舞，曜感到一阵阵暖流倾入心中，刹那间眼前的一切都失去了色彩，只留她一人在黑暗的方盒内颤抖。  
  
有光洒进来了，还能听到悠扬的琴声...那会是谁？  
曜惊呆了，眼前的一切都被改变成梦中的形状，清亮的水蓝色洒满了她的世界，听到的音节包裹着她，做出一条好似透明的跑道——有谁在呼唤她。  
直到最后一个尾音消失，曜轻声道出了那曲的名字。  
Always With me.  
  
伸出手想抓住什么——她已经弹完了最后一曲，站在麦克风前向听众们说着什么。  
曜已经不想管那么多了，只想、只想将自己心中满盈的喜悦传达给她，想告诉梨子：这是我听过最棒的曲子。  
从后排的座位上起身，抹黑跑到过道上向聚光灯照耀的舞台全速前进。  
再快一点就能见到你了、能握住你的手，擦下你额头上的汗，好好听你说你喜欢的一切。  
再快一点，再快一点！  
得赶在她讲完之前啊！用力推开铁杆前的警卫，曜终于跑到了舞台下。  
  
“梨子姐姐——！”  
三步并作两步，吃劲地爬上有自己肩高的舞台，看到对方担心自己的眼神，曜放心了。  
“曜...不是说你不会来吗？”梨子迷惑的看着刚刚缓过气来的曜。  
“我们，不是约好了吗...哈...哈...即便你不回来，小曜也一定会找到梨子姐姐的啊！”  
“那，今天的演奏怎么样？”  
“这是我听过的，最棒的演奏呀。”  
沐浴在灼热的灯光和听众的视线里，曜脸上泛起红晕，小小的身体微颤着举起了手...  
“因为我有件事，不得不告诉你...再晚就没机会了。”  
“那，是什么呢？”钢琴家合上琴盖，饶有兴致的看着这位突然跑上台的，特别的观众。  
手里也没拿着要送给自己的花，那会是怎样的话？  
工作人员慌了神，没想到会出现这样的事故，立刻对着对讲机喊着让后台赶快拉上幕布。  
“咳咳。”曜清了清嗓，看着灯光一束束暗下来，两侧的幕布缓缓闭合。  
所有人都注视着舞台中央，等待着这位小小的不速之客说出答案。  
“藏了这么久，对不起。”深鞠躬。  
“那，曜该怎么补偿我？”  
渡边曜扬起头，一头蓬松的灰发也动了一下，没被遮住的双眼中流露出无尽的后悔与欣喜。  
  
“我喜欢你，梨子姐姐。”  
  
在舞台终于落下帷幕时，年轻的钢琴家低下头，吻上了勇敢迈出一步的曜。  
“我也最喜欢你了，曜。”

回到家中，梨子有些无奈...自己的事业肯定是砸了，但更让她着急的还是坐在面前低着头不说话的渡边曜。  
“曜。”她轻唤。  
她也不是不知道曜在想什么。  
欣喜，又有些生气...这个让她等了好久的心上人终于肯对自己吐露心意，而现在却一言不发。  
方才在后台被经纪人骂了个狗血喷头不说，曜还险些被伤到。  
观众席上的掌声和经纪人的呵斥完全被抛在脑后，二话没说就带着曜跑回家了。

“我是不是太冲动了...”  
怎么会...“但...我很高兴。”  
把外套挂在衣架上，梨子走到曜身边坐下。  
“曜，你还记得小时候吗？”  
“小时候那么久，我哪知道是什么时候。”  
“你啊，有天早上趁我睡着的时候偷偷亲我了对吧。”  
记忆被拉回那时，曜小脸陡然变得通红。  
“你可别赖帐啊，我都记着呢。”  
室内空气静了许多，只有桌边的那盏台灯发出些响声。  
两人的呼吸交叠着，无言的盯着镜面中的自己。  
曜还是小时候那副模样，在梨子看来就是把小曜放大了几倍。  
独属于这个季节的空气让她有些着急，开口才发现嗓音变得沙哑干燥。  
“刚才那个大叔说的，都是真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“就是说，今后梨子姐姐不会再有登台的机会...”  
曜的声音渐渐散去，哽咽着说出了这句话...  
“曜，看着我的眼睛。”  
“诶——嗯...哈...等一下...”  
不满的离开了那片柔软的唇才想起曜只是个刚刚成年的孩子。面色潮红，手掌钻成拳捂在胸口上，另一只手撑着有些塌陷的沙发...眼里涌动着不安。  
还是太怂了这孩子...梨子叹了口气。  
“曜从进了门开始就一直在自责，心想着“是曜让梨子姐姐丢了工作”这种事对吧。”  
曜点了点头。  
“那就意味着，渡边曜成年了依然还是个笨蛋。”  
胸腔的震动放缓了些，梨子牵过曜按在胸前的那只手...  
“有件事梨子姐姐忘了教给你，但现在也不迟。”

“人们都称我是天才，但他们不知道我来到这里之后再也没做出过完整的谱子。”  
曜——  
“我能表演的舞台世界上多了去了...”  
站定，回身，用力地把曜压在衣柜上。  
“但渡边曜可没有第二个。”  
不再给对方机会，抱紧了因不安而颤抖的人儿，轻轻在对方耳边吐出温暖的情话。  
樱内梨子在这世界上最重要的是——  
“你就是我的唯一啊，曜。”  
曜仿佛摆脱了一切，依偎在她的怀中哭泣，轻摇着脑袋诉说着这些年对她的思念和不舍，十指紧紧围住梨子的后颈，生怕她再消失不见...

有些不忍，但不想让这孩子一直不安下去。  
曜点了下头，对于梨子的请求她总是没有第二个选项...对于她的一切。  
梨子总是比自己年长的，因而曜敌不过自家姐姐富有侵略性的进攻——很快攻破了自己。  
能感觉到轻巧的小舌伸进了口中抓住了自己的，仅存的一点空气被掠夺的干干净净，急促的呼吸换来的只有梨子更积极的索取，她快要溺在那温柔的怀抱中了...  
急忙挣脱了梨子的唇，曜喘着粗气有些别扭的别开了脸。  
“怎么？”  
“希望你对自家的妹妹下手轻点...”  
“谁会对自己的妹妹下手...好啦我知道了。”  
纯情的二十总还是会害羞的...解到一半的衣物被强行停了下来。  
“又怎么了...”  
“......”  
有些焦躁的眼神，一闭一张的唇，那一抹赤红...简直就是在引诱啊这孩子！  
脑内警报作响，梨子全然不管曜滴下的汗珠，将碍事的物件全都丢到一旁。  
“曜...看着我好吗。”  
自己俨然已是一头猛兽，心中竟萌生出了欺负这孩子的想法...说干就干，梨子可是行动派。  
颤抖着双手由小腹一路抚过傲人的双峰，不怀好意的咬住锁骨，用湿润的舌头前后舔抵，曜的轻吟传进耳中令她十分满足，留下深浅不一的齿印后抬起头，果然曜已是熟透的苹果一般，热的发烫。  
该降温了，她想。  
曜的身体被拉入梨子怀中，年长的姐姐在她耳边念着名字，手指在自己的山峰前挠了又挠，迟迟不肯去碰那一点粉红...光是与她的梨子姐姐接吻便让她的羞耻感主导了思考，更何况此时有分焦急纠缠在心中。  
曜已不再是那个情窦初开的小女孩了，怎耐的住心上人这般动作？  
梨子的手被引了过去，完整的裹住了雪白的丰满及顶端那一颗待放的花苞...一阵满足感袭击大脑，单音节从曜的口中跳出，还没等梨子反应，那双小手就拉着她在曜的胸前驰聘了，曜的呻吟随她双手的动作加快，见到曜已是进入了状态，梨子肆意的揉捏那发育良好的乳房，食指带着一丝液体每轻划过那点凸起就能勾起曜满盈的情欲冲击声带，她迷乱了，霎那间定格在曜满足的面孔上。  
“那里...哈嗯...啊...嗯嗯嗯——”  
曜的花园流出了晶莹的液体，初次受到这样的刺激不可避免的快速达到高潮。  
被梨子刺激了许久，曜缓缓回过头来。  
“梨子姐姐...对曜的身体还满意吗？”  
起伏不一的颤音响彻脑海，沾着水滴微微起伏的那对丰满此刻显得更加诱人...催促着梨子。

曜那元气的笑容在此刻让梨子觉得十分罪恶，毕竟自己二话不说就推倒了暗恋自己许久的妹妹...  
“见梨子停下了动作，曜有些难堪的蹭了蹭梨子的腰，小手碰到了梨子身下的那片泥泞。一声惊呼从头上传来，曜确信自己抓到了让梨子姐姐舒服的关键，指尖玩弄起那颗凸起的花核。第一次听到梨子发出这样的声音，曜加快了手上的动作。  
“曜...曜...嗯...那里...”  
“曜就在这里呀，梨子姐姐。”  
耳边吹动的细语搅乱了进攻的步伐，曜的每一次进出都带着梨子进一步迈向自己未曾到过的巅峰，口中不断向曜传达出喜欢的感情，过于强烈的快感直接冲垮了梨子的大坝...不大的房间内回荡着音乐家美妙的声音，而满溢而出的爱液则被俯下身的曜尽数收进口中。  
十分不甘心，被渡边曜推倒还高潮了什么的。  
“曜...”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道这样做的后果吗...”  
梨子无视了酥麻的下体直起身来，拉过手就把曜压在被黏液沾湿的床单上，单手抬起了她的下巴。  
“有的时候太勇敢也不好，小家伙。”  
把方才的顾虑全都抛到脑后，都这个时候了自己居然还在想这些真是不可思议。  
“疼的话一定要跟我说。”  
“梨子姐姐的话，粗暴一些比较好哦。”  
放弃思考吧樱内梨子，渡边曜对你可谓是了如指掌。  
顺着直线游动到曜的私处，刚才高潮过的位置仍保持着湿润的状态，这对她来说是个好消息。  
再度印上曜惹人怜爱的唇交换着温热的气息，梨子终于对不安分的曜开始了动作。  
炙热的内壁吸附在手指上，紧紧压缩着空间，每当梨子向前深入时曜便传来一阵细吟吸引着她不断前进，缓缓抵达花心后稍作停留，通道随着分泌的液体渐渐开阔让梨子得以回到原点。  
“可以了吗？”  
“嗯...来吧，亲爱的姐姐...”  
径直刺入通道来回搅动，高强度的快感逐渐占据了曜的身体，脑海里尽是她所爱之人的身影，紧紧扣住梨子的脖颈，双腿不知何时也环上了腰。惹人的呻吟声逐渐高涨，击碎了每个音节，不成谱的乐声激荡高昂，倾诉着满满的爱意。为了能得到下一次深入而轻摆着自己未经人事的身体，眼泪已不受控制的滴在枕边，满盈的快感一次次将曜送上未知的世界，嗅着散落在空中梨子的气味，带着一声声破碎的呻吟回到了梨子身边。  
狭窄的通道紧紧吸住即将抽离的满盈，将主人的爱液毫无保留的送了出去，在床单上染下大片水渍。  
“梨子姐姐...喜欢...嗯...啊啊——”  
没等曜直起身，梨子先伸手拉上了床头灯。  
”呐...曜还想来吗？“  
”夜还长，对吧？“  
曜不断的渴求着梨子这些年来缺失的疼爱，而梨子自然是毫无保留的将一切都交给了曜。  
此刻两人不断的缠绵，已将一切都抛在了脑后，眼中的情欲只容得下对方不断的进攻与吸引。

  
  
 而这名钢琴家因为在舞台上搞出事故被公司解约，停止活动之类的都是后话了。  
经常有从国外回来的人说看到过樱内梨子，她仍是演奏音乐，不过由钢琴换成了小提琴，地点也改在了街头，还多出来一个跟班。  
每当梨子表演的时候，那矮她一头的小跟班就坐在琴盒旁边，闭着眼听，不做别的。  
就这样过了许多年，人们也忘了那次舞台上的事故，忘了这两人。  
梨子仍是那样牵着曜的手，曜拎着琴盒有说有笑地走在她身边。  
  
天亮了，曜被身边人叫醒，对上一个温暖的笑容，揉着自己的头。  
“不要把我再当小孩子看了嘛！”  
“那曜得比我大呀。”  
轻轻拍打了几下梨子露在外面的额头，曜忍不住笑了。  
“你笑什么...”  
“笑梨子就这样带着我跑出来了，这一晃又是好几年呢。”  
“怎么，你后悔啦？”  
曜躺回枕上，朝梨子靠近了些。  
“有梨子姐姐在，小曜怎么会后悔呢？”  
  
这回我抓住你啦，梨子。

**Author's Note:**

> 晓迪  
> 原lofter住民，正逐渐搬家至ao3/PLURK中。  
> 曜梨推/重度百合患者  
> 原地址：http://xdfb-inmk.lofter.com/


End file.
